When consumers make service requests at a service provider system location, many methods of conducting a service request are available. Users may use many different cards or accounts for conducting service requests. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to a service provider computing device via magnetic stripes of the cards, near field communication technologies involving user computing devices, and other suitable mechanisms.
Current applications for processing service requests at a service provider system location require a user to perform actions to identify himself by providing user account identifiers or other data to an operator of a service provider system computing device.